


无题

by QAQ



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 05:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16361531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QAQ/pseuds/QAQ





	无题

 

史蒂薇恨死了每次见客户是公司统一要求的着装：腰身太细，裙长过短，鞋跟该死地又细又高。她刚进家门就抬腿甩出两只鞋，分别砸倒了客厅的台灯的一尊花瓶。她感受着双脚陷进地毯的柔软触感，用脚趾轻轻抓地摩挲地毯的绒毛，像是一种微型的脚底按摩。她叹气，关上门后没有卸妆，面朝下直接倒在客厅的沙发床上，好不去看地上到处丢弃的待洗衣服。这对洁癖来说如同心头的一道惊雷，不断以光速朝大脑轰击。史蒂薇打算找个女佣，但她并不是能轻松使唤人的性格，就算那是正常的合法的写进合同的也做不到：她跟着自己那个打过二战的爷爷生活过，每天唤醒她的是从一台老旧留声机中传出的星条旗之歌。小学时期的史蒂薇没少被周围的孩子嘲笑过，说她的爷爷是个老古董，让她十分难堪。而过去这么久后，史蒂薇反而拾起了曾经军人般的生活习惯。

“我一直好奇你们公司什么时候接到投诉。”

史蒂薇在厨房忙活今天的晚餐，手机正在视频通话，屏幕上是山姆敷着黄瓜片的脸。

“可别再跟我提这档子事了。”史蒂薇手中的锅铲跟平底锅发出凄惨的擦刮声。她将蔬菜盛盘，又转身去准备蛋白果昔。

“跟我说说，你是怎么忍住不揍占你便宜的那个老油头的？”

“他？”史蒂薇正在切水果的菜刀突然顿住，“三米，我不能再因为这种事情被解雇了。我现在生活的很好，有的吃有的住。这世道，档案上有过一笔的人不容易找到我现在的工作。该说什么呢？感谢诚信记录系统还是别的什么？”然后菜刀的剁击声又欢快地响起。

“真难以想象。要是在大学，他早就在揉你大腿的第一秒失去意识然后在校警办公室醒来了。”对面的山姆哧哧笑着，史蒂薇看着她艰难地把杯子里插着的吸管用舌头勾进嘴里。

“别这么说。人都是会变的。”

“包括‘钉子头’史蒂薇？”

“拜托，老话别再提了。”史蒂薇被山姆的话逗笑，思绪飘回了自由的大学时代一会：她可以穿自己喜欢的衣服，说想说的话，（暗地里）揍调戏她的人。啊，黄金时代，她心中叹息道。

“话说回来，你还是打算推掉下一次老大安排的酒会吗？”山姆拿掉盖在眼皮上的黄瓜，把手机拿到面前，直直地看着史蒂薇，“已经有人开始说你的闲话了。”

“是的。因为我要去领养小孩。”

“我请你再重复一遍？”

“我要去领养小孩。”

“史蒂薇罗杰斯女士”山姆的声音变得严肃，“养小孩可不比养宠物。除了吃喝拉撒身心健康还有更多的事情要考虑。”

“我知道。”

史蒂薇见山姆沉默不语，知道她有些埋怨自己，又开口说道：“你了解我，山姆，我喜欢小孩，但我不想因为这样去找一人绑在一起过一辈子。这对对方都不公平。”

“你只是想逃避公司的酒会罢了。”

“这是原因，但不是全部原因。穿着漂亮裙子站在那些人面前，我总有种卖身的错觉。呃我不是说你……”意识到自己失言，史蒂薇忙跟山姆道歉。

“我只是希望你活得高兴。”

“我知道。”

“你真的决定了？”

“是的，半年前就决定好了。我给这孩子开了个户头，里面是ta的教育基金。工作方面我也接到升级的通知，除了时间方面没有任何问题。“

“已经决定好要领养的孩子了吗？“

“还没。福利院刚刚通过了我的申请，我这周六要去那里参观考察。也许领养个年龄大一些会比较适合我的时间表……”史蒂薇喃喃着，音量越来越小，仿佛掉进了只有自己的空间中，当山姆挂了电话才意识到。

过了一会她收到山姆的短信：“你一个人去真的没有问题吗甜心？”

“没问题。”史蒂薇回复山姆。然后将手机放在桌上，一个人静静地坐在客厅吃饭。

 

工作的时间结束，史蒂薇在周六上午十点准时来到儿童福利院。

“罗杰斯小姐？”来迎接她的护工手里拿着一叠资料，走进等候大厅。

“叫我史蒂薇就好，呃…… 珊迪小姐？”她去握护工伸出的手。但让她疑惑的是这个姑娘的声音听起来跟电话中不太一样。

“不，珊迪今天请病假，但她把您的情况详细地跟我介绍了，资料也已经全部通过，您不用担心。您可以叫我娜塔莎，这里的孩子们都叫我娜特。”

“很美的名字，娜塔莎小姐。”

“二代移民，父母是俄罗斯人。”娜塔莎笑了一下，将手中的资料递给史蒂薇：每张上面都盖着红油泥的印章。史蒂薇翻看着每一页，嘴角不禁扬起微笑。

“看来您很期待今天的参观。”

“非常期待。”

根据史蒂薇的要求，娜塔莎带她去参观了12周岁左右的孩子们。史蒂薇坐在能看到操场的小屋里，看着那里的孩子们跑跑跳跳，发出高昂的尖叫声。

“这个年龄段的孩子依然活力充沛。”娜塔莎端来一杯冰水。

“我想我应该能应付得了。”史蒂薇笑着说。

“您的各项要求都符合标准，我相信您可以。”娜塔莎回应她。但当她的眼光瞟到窗外后她神情变得严肃警觉。史蒂薇顺着她的方向看过去，发现操场的围栏那里有个人影。她跟着娜塔莎冲了出门，让孩子们进屋，然后去找朝人影追去的娜塔莎。可是四周无人，史蒂薇为娜塔莎感到担忧：那个人影按比例看至少是个大致六英尺高的大汉，要是真遇到什么情况，身形娇小的娜塔莎很大可能会吃亏。

史蒂薇在福利院四周的树林中乱转。突然听到了什么动静。她小心地朝声音处走过去，手中握着地上捡到的半个砖块，脚下枯叶断裂的声音让她有些许紧张。在一个灌木丛后面，她想，转而大声说：“不管你是什么人，立刻从那里站起来，扔掉你可能携带的所有武器，双手举高！我已经瞄准你了！”史蒂薇让自己听起来像是拿着把枪。

“你是警察吗？”声音从灌木丛后传来，一个男人的声音，但听起来很虚弱。

“不。但我可以保证你可以立刻失去攻击能力，如果你想做什么的话！”

树丛沙沙响。男人从后面慢慢站起身，双手高高举起。

“你还真会吓唬人。”男人看到史蒂薇手里的砖头笑了一下，然后下一秒突然面朝下摔倒在地。史蒂薇冲上去查看，发现他大腿处扎着一根已经被血染红的布条，已经失去了意识。

不会是大动脉出血吧？史蒂薇心中一惊，立刻打119。娜塔莎也赶来了，看起来她似乎是从史蒂薇相反的方向来的。今天的参观行程被迫提早结束。史蒂薇开车跟在救护车后面。

 

男人身上没有任何驾照之类的证件，史蒂薇垫付了急诊费后给医院留下了自己的联系方式。谁知道第二天就接到了电话，说那个男人自己拔了输液管跑掉了，现在不见踪影。打电话的时候有人敲响了史蒂薇的门，她打开门，那个从医院消失的男人正站在自己家门口。

“嗨。”男人脸色惨白地跟史蒂薇打招呼。

“嗨，”史蒂薇震惊地看着他然后跟电话那头的护士说，“如果有什么消息请立刻通知我。”

 

“詹姆斯巴恩斯。谢谢你救了我。”詹姆斯坐在餐桌一头，怯怯地望着坐在另一头的史蒂薇。

“史蒂薇罗杰斯。你到底搞什么鬼？”史蒂薇抱着胳膊看着他。

“他们没有告诉你吗？”

“告诉我什么？”

“那天，是我分化的日子……”

“恭喜。可我还是没明白你怎么会像个恋童癖似的出现在福利院围墙那。”

“是这样的，那是我第一次分化，我慌了手脚，昏头转向地跑到几公里外的那个树林里，不小心被石头搬到大腿被铁丝戳破了。然后不知道怎么你让我站起来，等我再醒来就发现自己躺在医院。”

“每个人都只有一次分化而已，“史蒂薇气到好笑，”几公里外？你住在哪里？”

詹姆斯看起来有些不好意思。史蒂薇看了看他朴素的衣服，猜想他大概是某个穷人家的孩子，没有多问。

“你不该从医院跑掉的。”史蒂薇揉了揉眼睛。昨天她完全没有休息好。

“救护车……很贵……我身上没有钱，信用卡也丢了。”

“你是怎么找到这的？”

事关个人信息安全，在史蒂薇的追问下詹姆斯才告诉她在离开医院前他偷偷去前台偷看了史蒂薇留下的信息。至于他到底是怎么进入护士室的，史蒂薇多少猜到了一些。

“你是惯偷？你是这样拿到护士的门禁卡的吧。”街头的小伎俩。

詹姆斯红着脸点点头。

“孩子，医药费的事情你不用担心，我已经帮你付清了。我建议你现在回医院，不愿意的话你也可以回家去。日安。”

史蒂薇站起来明确地表示送客，詹姆斯跟着她慌张地站起来：“别，女士……小姐，别赶我走……对，我还欠你钱……”

“你不用还我。”

“不行！”

懦弱的孩子突然发出了洪亮的声音，史蒂薇条件反射地肌肉紧绷，做出防御的架势。詹姆斯意识到自己失礼，低下头，双手揣在裤兜里揉捏那里的布料，不一会变得皱巴巴的；他眼圈红了起来，头压得更低。史蒂薇走近他，揉了揉他过长的头发。

“听着，我不知道你遇到了什么问题，只是你突然出现在我家门口又不想离开，我会感到不安。”

詹姆斯吸了吸鼻子，史蒂薇感到她轻轻抚摸着的那颗脑袋点了点。

“我只是，很讨厌医院……也不想回我的养父那里去。”

他的声音柔柔的，听上去像个走失了的孩子，即使声调已经是个成年人。史蒂薇觉得自己大概脑子进水了，才会说出接下来的话：

“好吧，你可以暂时跟我呆在一起。如果你想做点什么你可以打扫卫生，我上班的时候自己做点吃的……”史蒂薇一边说一边带着这个甚至还算是陌生人的孩子熟悉公寓。她背对着詹姆斯，没有看到他脸上抑制不住的惊喜与笑意，但勉强咬着嘴唇克制下来。

“……不用进我的房间打扫，不许乱翻我的东西。哦对了，你分化后第二性别是什么？“

看着詹姆斯惊讶的神情，史蒂薇恍然大悟：“忘记说了，我出过一次事故，对他人信息素的接受功能永久损坏；说起来你应该还在发情期，但是我没有闻到你的信息素所以没有注意到。顺便一提，我是O。“

詹姆斯顿了一下，才说：“……A。”

“哇哦，看来当务之急是去给你买一些抑制剂。”史蒂薇向下瞟了一眼，詹姆斯感到了她的目光，自己朝下体看了一眼后立刻捂住，从脸瞬间红到了脖子根。

“没必要感到羞耻，这是正常的生理现象。作为第一次发情期你能从医院跑来我这里已经很不错了，大概他们在医院给你注射了一定剂量。来吧，在它没失效之前我们去一趟药房，顺便给你买一些生活用品。”

史蒂薇随手抓起一件外套。詹姆斯像只小狗一样跟在她身后出了门。

 

拆掉缝合线后的詹姆斯更加勤快了。史蒂薇不知道他哪里来的那么多精力让他可以每天只睡四五个小时。虽然惭愧，但家里有了詹姆斯后她的日常生活变得轻松的多，更不用说每天按时出现在饭桌上的饭食。

“你不去上学吗？”史蒂薇盯着微波炉里转着圈的芦笋鸡肉，詹姆斯坐在客厅，翻看史蒂薇上大学时留下的一些美术课本。

“我……我高中毕业后家里就不供我了。银行又不会给我这种小子学生贷款，就出门四处帮人打杂工。”

看得出来，史蒂薇回想着詹姆斯做事的麻利和发达的手臂肌肉。鸡肉在盒子里发出轻微的噼啪声，她才回过神来。山姆还不知道詹姆斯的事情，史蒂薇打算在闺蜜发现之前解决这个事。

“我们得谈谈。”史蒂薇很快吃完饭，来到客厅。

詹姆斯将翘起的腿放下，把书本放在一旁，认真的看着史蒂薇的眼睛。史蒂薇打算坐在沙发床上，但收留詹姆斯后这里变成了他的地盘，自己住进卧室。现在这张沙发床上铺着不一样颜色的材质的床单，男士沐浴露的味道掩盖了化妆品和香水味。史蒂薇突然有些紧张，抱住双臂，站在詹姆斯面前。

“你该回家了。”沉默了一会儿，史蒂薇开口。

詹姆斯没有说话。

“詹姆斯，听着，你是个好小伙。我不在乎让你住在这里……“

“那就别赶我走。“詹姆斯打断她。可史蒂薇摆摆手，接着说。

“我不在乎，但是你很年轻，我看得出来你很有前途，你不该整天跟我混在一起，做我的仆人。“

“我不觉得我是你的仆人。 “

“但是……”

“我喜欢住在这里。”

“你……”

“我喜欢你！史蒂薇罗杰斯！我第一次见面就喜欢你了！虽然你可能不记得……”

冲击性的话语钻进史蒂薇耳朵。她摇摇头，企图让自己从幻觉里清醒过来。

“等等；你喜欢我？什么时候？”

“你不记得了……”

詹姆斯用手撑住头。他脑袋后面那根发圈是史蒂薇在给他置办生活用品的时候顺手买给他的。他不太会收拾长发，史蒂薇用梳子一缕一缕梳起来给他扎好。之后詹姆斯用她的头发做练习，从刚开始的美发菜鸟很快成长成为编发大师，她的发辫曾数度引发公司内女士的热烈反响并向她询问是在哪里做的造型。

是在那个时候吗？史蒂薇心想。但她不敢打包票说出口，怕伤了这个年轻人的心。

“我骗了你。”

 

史蒂薇除了画画就喜欢去福利院和养老院做义务劳动了。一个月去两次，不只是为了申请奖学金加分，而是在老人和孩子们周围打转让史蒂薇觉得心里踏实。爷爷在她成为大学生前过世了，她卖掉那栋老房子和里面的所有东西，换成账户里的钱来到这所大学。与过去纠缠不会让你变得强大，爷爷曾对她这样说，所以她做这些事没有任何犹豫。只是心中有时还是感到若有所失。她不喝酒不抽烟不加入任何社团，规律健身，偶尔在政治课上跟观点相悖的同学吵架，除此之外并没有什么吸引人的地方。很快这个学校试图跟她搭讪的人都明白了：史蒂薇罗杰斯是个装在漂亮金发白妞皮囊里的上世纪无趣退伍军人。

而在福利院这些地方史蒂薇才真正感觉被需要。

有一次史蒂薇正在捐助物资旁整理东西，抓住了个试图偷一包奇多的男孩。看上去很大了，大概14岁的样子。他在史蒂薇的手臂中挣扎，甚至要咬她，但史蒂薇轻松地制服了他。

男孩哭了起来，抽噎着说不愿意离开这里。史蒂薇大致明白了：这是个即将被收养的孩子，她之前见过一些，那些孩子们在收养父母的怀抱中哭着向其他孩子们道别，空气中都弥漫着眼泪的气味；更不要说可能在这里度过更长时光的这么大的孩子。

史蒂薇带着男孩荡秋千。史蒂薇在背后推着男孩。男孩惊呼着飞向半空，手牢牢地抓着铁链，有些紧张但又快乐地笑起来。他说他能看到太阳从远处的高楼大厦后面露出来，像蜡笔涂过一样红。史蒂薇的额头出着薄汗，她告诉他也许那里就是他的新家，那里有蜡笔和奇多，还可能有一只小狗或小猫。男孩说他想养条金鱼，史蒂薇说只要你跟养父母说，他们一定会答应他。

等太阳完全升起来后，史蒂薇牵着男孩的手带他来到办公室。领养人已经在那里等了，男孩扑过去拥抱另一个男孩，另一个男孩责备他怎么现在才来。史蒂薇记得另一个男孩，她在报纸上看到过，标题是失踪的史塔克之子，没想到会在这个福利院见到他。史塔克的孩子身边站着一位穿灰黑色暗格西服的金发男人。

中午时分男孩再一次找到史蒂薇，这一次是道别。他拥抱并亲吻了史蒂薇的脸颊，说他希望能再一次见到史蒂薇。然后他与史塔克之子一起坐上了那辆看起来价格不菲的跑车，很快驶离了福利院。

史蒂薇对小男孩小小的表白并没有放在心上，并以为那只是小孩子间随口说说的话。

 

“我在史塔克家过的很好。托尼父母在车祸中过世，他被暂时送到福利院，等待贾维斯处理好遗留事项后再接他回去。他在那里呆了一年，我们成了朋友，他说要带我一起去他家生活，我当时答应了，但领养当天我却慌了。我很害怕，趁托尼不注意溜出了宿舍，在院子里藏了一宿。然后你出现了，还带着好多零食，我实在是肚子饿，就想拿点东西吃，谁知道被你抓住了。”

“我记得你，你经常来那里，给我们带吃的，陪年龄小的孩子们玩。”

“你还教过我画画，但是我怎么都画不好，摔坏了你的画板，可你没有生气。”

詹姆斯一字一句地说，如数家珍一般。史蒂薇已经不记得曾经发生过的这些事，毕竟这些早就过去了，淹没在成人社会的种种繁杂之中。如今当年那个男孩跳出来，对她说他喜欢她？史蒂薇不知为何笑了一声，使得詹姆斯不安地问她：“怎么了吗？“

“不，我只是……我不知道，亲爱的，那是太久太久之前的事了。“史蒂薇仰起头，拼命地将头发向后梳理，甚至在死命地揪。詹姆斯立刻站起来抓住她的手，制止了她的动作。

这是第一次她离他这么近。史蒂薇能闻到詹姆斯衣服上沾着的柔顺剂和些许咖啡的味道。她抬头，看到詹姆斯湛蓝的瞳孔，里面泛着钢铁般清冷的颜色；但一如既往，他神色柔和平静，偶尔正视史蒂薇的眼睛，但很快又转移目光到其他地方。

“最后一个问题。“

“嗯。“

“那天你是故意出现在福利院的吗？“

“是。娜塔莎是我和托尼的朋友。但我们本来是想营造一个正常的偶遇，我的分化和受伤打乱了计划。“

“计划？营造‘偶遇’？“史蒂薇甩开詹姆斯的手，”你该离开这了，年轻人。“

詹姆斯低下头，咬着嘴唇，就像当时他求她让他留下一样；但这次史蒂薇什么也没有说，詹姆斯也没有，只是抓起他当时穿在身上的外套就出门去了。史蒂薇给他买的东西他什么都没拿。当然了，史蒂薇心想，那可是史塔克家的养子。

 

“你敢相信吗娜特，这个呆子居然主动坦白了，还是在上床之前！”托尼史塔克将脚搁在办公桌上，屁股下的椅子以即将倾倒的姿势维持着微妙的平衡，一晃一晃，手中酒杯里的冰块叮当作响。坐在他对面的娜塔莎看着他，微微皱着眉：托尼总是喜欢在理论课上跟她扯皮聊天，贾维斯已经委婉地提醒过她，她一天八小时的工资还是很客观的。而眼前这尚未分化的小鬼，用糖果棒和装着柠檬水的威士忌酒杯装腔作势。

“托尼，你还没回答我刚刚提出的问题……”

“拜托娜特，你是怎么想到当家庭教师的？关注那些几千年前就挂掉的人到底有什么好玩的，写下他们哲学思想的书本早该丢到博物馆里了；我敢打赌肯定没有人去看，除了那些秃顶的大学哲学教授们。”

“你可能忘了，我也是哲学教授。”

“你不该是的。你该是那种心狠手辣的美艳间谍，或者保镖，就像电影里那样。”

“托尼，除了哲学博士我还是女子综合格斗技锦标赛三连冠。如果你想跟我找麻烦，我不在意你在医院里躺几天，”娜塔莎抬头看了看房间里某处的隐藏摄像头，“你听到我说的话了，先生。我决不失言。”

托尼撇撇嘴，他严正抗议过贾维斯在房间里装摄像头和窃听器的行为，但无论他怎么把那些隐藏的小东西找出来，第二天贾维斯总会在新的地方放置装置。托尼有时候甚至觉得贾维斯像个鬼魂一样，能穿透墙壁，随时随地来到他身边。

就像现在，贾维斯在轻敲几下门后进了屋，端着泡好的红茶和小点心，放在办公桌上。

“您辛苦了，罗曼诺夫小姐。”

娜塔莎哼了一声，手指直奔托盘中的曲奇。曲奇刚从烤箱中拿出来，让娜塔莎手指尖有着轻微的灼痛。砂糖和黄油很快平复了娜塔莎被折磨许久的耐心。托尼在一旁捧着柠檬水，闻着香甜味吞口水：他知道贾维斯的规矩，这种情况下他要是去碰点心肯定会加大某个他最讨厌课程的练习量，比如有一次他就被罚抄爸爸留下的设计蓝图，天知道他那个死鬼老爹报废了多少设计思路，尚年幼的托尼在誊抄三天之后终于忍不住，哭着跟贾维斯道了歉，最后以一个特制巧克力蛋糕了事。

“跟着小朋友们真是让人伤神，是吗？”贾维斯问。

“你指什么？”娜塔莎吃完曲奇开始喝红茶。

“詹姆斯最近心情似乎不太好，虽然我知道是怎么回事，但我还是想听您亲口告诉我。”

“如果你已经知道就不要来问我，我讨厌重复叙事，浪费精力，毫无意义。”

“他的录取通知书已经到了，但是他一直拒绝；面试教授很欣赏他，错过这样的机会太可惜了。”

托尼听到这句话立刻跳起来，椅子发出声响摔倒在地：“巴基的录取通知书！他通过了？什么时候？太棒了，在那里就我年龄最小，有他在学校就有意思多了。“

“那也得等詹姆斯先生同意去才可以，斯塔克先生，你昨晚试图偷开酒柜的事我们还没有谈。“

啊哦，斯塔克先生，贾维斯只有在生气的时候才会这么叫他。托尼头上开始冒汗，一言不发地直灌水。突然，他放下水杯：“我，得去躺洗手间。“然后立刻逃离了这个房间。

等托尼的脚步声远去，娜塔莎才说：“你明知道詹姆斯是因为什么不去大学的。他在等她。”

“要等到什么时候？我理解少年人的青春悸动，但是为了这种还没一点头目的事情就放弃入学，实在是……”

“愚蠢？也许吧，贾维斯，”娜塔莎停顿了一下，“你有爱过什么人吗？”

“如果你的‘爱’包括忠诚的话，那大概是霍华德史塔克先生吧。”

“你留在托尼身边也是因为这份忠诚？”

“刚好相反，霍华德原本就是希望我辅佐托尼才留下我的。我在履行我的义务。”

“没差，爱是执着。”

“听上去像是‘爱是死脑筋’。”

“霍华德知道你擅长讽刺吗？”

“你以为我是因为什么通过面试的。”

“如果哪一天我开办了讽刺学校，请你一定要来当教师。”

“当然，‘讽刺校长’。”

 

托尼并没有去洗手间，而是溜进了詹姆斯的卧室。詹姆斯正躺在床上，他房间的百叶窗已经好几天没有开开了。

“出去，托尼，我现在没心情。”

托尼本来想嘲笑他，但他疲惫的声音让托尼突然不知道该说什么好。

詹姆斯一直都是个有趣的哥哥样子。在福利院的时候只有他能全套接下托尼的恶作剧，两人本来是敌对关系，互相用对方试验自己的新型恶作剧，可很快，两人就成了无话不谈的朋友。托尼没想过世界上能有这么跟他对盘的家伙。而詹姆斯现在的样子让托尼有些恼火，他离分化只差一年，但他自认已经是成熟的大人了。

“我带了这个，你大概想来点？”

托尼扔过去一只银色小壶，詹姆斯接住它，打开闻了闻：“威士忌？”

“我昨晚撬了酒柜。”托尼得意洋洋地说。詹姆斯皱着眉头看托尼自鸣得意的小表情，心中暗想小鬼头，仰头喝了一大口，却被呛得咳嗽了好几声。

太辣了，辣得喉咙像喝下去了岩浆，虽然詹姆斯没有喝过岩浆，但他猜想那大概跟他现在的感觉差不多。酒精的气味像核爆炸的蘑菇云一样从气管中喷出来，詹姆斯捂着嘴咳嗽，咳着咳着，他的眼泪流了出来，酒壶倒在床上，床单变得湿漉漉的，散发着让人头痛的酒气。

小大人托尼被吓呆了：詹姆斯巴恩斯哭了？他不知自己做错了什么，站在詹姆斯面前手足无措，不知道该出门去还是该说些什么。他祈祷巴恩斯只是不喜欢他带来的威士忌，但这样想着托尼又觉得是不是自己真的做错了，看着詹姆斯擦眼泪他的眼圈也红了，很快掉了眼泪。

“什么？你哭什么？”詹姆斯很快发现托尼的状况，擦干眼泪后又去擦托尼的。这个小鬼头总是让人费尽心神去猜想那个小脑瓜里的主意，不然也不会那么强硬地要求贾维斯答应收养自己这种异想天开的想法。托尼斯塔克很聪明，只比他小一岁，但哭起来还是个孩子。他找来卫生纸给托尼擦脸，然后捏着他的鼻子让他清鼻涕。这家伙居然哭得比自己还凄惨。

“怎么了？贾维斯先生又罚你做什么了？”詹姆斯见托尼渐渐不哭了，又问他。

“我不知道。我以为你不喜欢威士忌……”托尼小声地说，声音依然有些变形。

“不，托尼，不是，我是因为别的事情。”

“贾维斯说你不愿意去大学，也是因为你说的事情吗？”

“也许吧，我还不确定。”

“为什么？你被录取了。”

“我以为藐视规则者托尼斯塔克不会在意权威认证呢。”

“我不在意。我只是……一个人去大学，很无聊……”

托尼坐在詹姆斯的写字台上，双腿一晃一晃的。自从詹姆斯告诉他关于史蒂薇的事后他一直是最上心并积极主动出谋划策的人，甚至不知道用什么方法让娜塔莎也来帮忙。詹姆斯一直以为托尼这样是觉得好玩，闹了半天原来是以为这件事情解决后自己会答应去大学。虽然詹姆斯不能百分百确定托尼的思路，但大致明白了托尼为什么突然哭起来。

“我爱她，托尼。”

“我知道，但是这跟你去大学有什么冲突？”

“我不知道怎么形容；我爱她，我像把一切都给她，如果我去了大学，我的生活中她占据的部分就会减少，你明白我什么意思吗？”

“就像电脑中如果下载太多黄片就没地方装游戏了？”

“托尼！”

“抱歉，我只能想到这个。”

“不过你说的对，我不需要下载其他东西，我只想要这款游戏。”

“但世界上那么多游戏……”

“只要这一款，托尼，只有这一款，对我来说。”

“好吧，卡萨诺瓦大情圣，”托尼从桌子上跳下来，托尼站在詹姆斯面前低一头，不过他们都还在发育，“希望我没有能懂你的那一天。现在咱们得想办法怎么把酒的事糊弄过去。”

“‘咱们’？”詹姆斯嘲弄他。

“嘿！我偷了酒，可喝的人是你！你总不会跟贾维斯说床单是你尿床的杰作吧？他大概真的会把你送到威士忌厂干好几个月杂活，那时候你的史蒂薇说不定就跟别人订婚了。”

虽然知道托尼是在吓唬他，但听到关于史蒂薇的话还是让詹姆斯心头一紧。他拍了托尼后脑勺一下，摁着他的肩膀低声说：“好吧，但你得都听我的，不许轻举妄动……”

另一个房间中，贾维斯的隐形耳机正将两人的秘密计划一字不漏的传输进贾维斯的耳道。

“哦男孩们啊……”他压制不住笑意，用手礼节性地挡住嘴。娜塔莎看着窗外的花圃，又呷了一口手中的茶，并发誓不再参和进托尼史塔克的“爱心行动”中。

 

山姆是将史蒂薇的房门踹开的。

史蒂薇失去联系有一周了，除了第一天给公司请假之后便杳无音讯。山姆在别人打爆她的电话和她打爆了别人的电话后决定先去史蒂薇家里看一下，实在找不到就报警。

房间内弥漫着宛如凶杀现场血腥味一样浓郁的信息素，呛得山姆不得不捂住口鼻：纵使自己是个β，这种浓度的信息素已经造成了生理上的不适。老天，是史蒂薇的发情期，山姆想。

她刚一进屋就看到倒在客厅沙发床上的史蒂薇：史蒂薇正发着高烧，下体的泛滥已经将沙发上的床单打湿了一大片。可能是听到有人进屋的声音，史蒂薇发出呜呜的声音，可眼睛依旧没有睁开。

“嘿，姐们儿，醒醒，是我，三米。”山姆蹲在史蒂薇身边，拍打她的脸颊呼唤她。四周散落着用完的抑制剂，从口服的到注射的，不知道这傻姑娘混用了多少。山姆本想开车带她去医院，但这样强度的信息素外漏恐怕会引来不必要的麻烦，于是她拨通了911，在电话指导下先给史蒂薇物理降温，同时等待救护车的到来。

山姆注意到沙发床的变化：不同的床单，四周地面上还有男性的衣物，虽然很淡，但山姆能闻到一丝α攻击性的味道。史蒂薇躺在沙发上阿尔法气味最重的地方，呜咽着用被单摩擦下身，但依旧本能地哭泣着。她已经脱水了，嘴唇干裂，山姆只能一直不停地在史蒂薇嘴唇上涂抹饮用水，这个状态如果喂她喝水，她很可能会把自己呛死。为了安抚她，山姆按照接听员的指示找来了史蒂薇家里所有残留着α气味的物品，从之前说的男性衣物，山姆还找来了喝水杯、厨具，甚至将洗衣机和烘干机挪到史蒂薇周围。这些东西像个巢穴，将史蒂薇牢牢地围在中间。史蒂薇抓着山姆递过来的一件外套，哭泣着抱在怀里，然后又没有任何动静，呼吸也变得十分微弱。

医护人员来了，他们向山姆道歉，说本来有另一批人员先到，但其中一些α对这种浓度的信息素反应过于强烈，甚至没办法接近这层楼，只能临时从其他医院抽调了几名ω和β的在职医护前来。山姆很快说明了情况，护士初步判定是突发性发情期加上抑制剂滥用。解说过程中史蒂薇发生了心脏跳停，在几轮心肺复苏后才恢复正常心率和呼吸频率。

史蒂薇很快被送至最近的病院急救了。山姆愣愣地站在原地，感觉手脚发冷：意外之后史蒂薇的发情期不稳定，但是从来没有如此剧烈到危急生命过；发情期使用抑制剂后依旧踩着高跟鞋加班一整晚对史蒂薇来说从来不是难事，为什么突然……

思绪突然被一阵熟悉的味道打断。山姆回头看见一个陌生男人站在门口，一脸不知所措的表情，他的裤裆还表现出了对史蒂薇信息素的反应。

“哦你这混球！”跟房间中曾经唯一出现的α信息素相同的味道，毫无疑问，这位不速之客肯定要对史蒂薇的紧急事态负相当一部分责任。山姆三步两脚冲到男人面前，不由分说先朝他脸颊给了一老拳。男人被突如其来的攻击打懵了，领子被比他矮一头的山姆揪在手里。

“就是你吗？就是你吗？”山姆朝男人的耳朵大声喊。

“什么？这到底怎么了？史蒂薇在哪儿？”男人开口。

“别跟我说史蒂薇，你这不负责任的家伙害得她上急诊室了！”

男人立刻挣开山姆的束缚，仿佛之前那一拳不存在似的，抓住山姆的双臂。

“她怎么了？”

男人的声音有些颤抖。山姆定了定神，大致说明了情况后立刻被拉着下楼然后坐上一辆车。

“你要绑架我吗？”山姆问。

“不，我们去找史蒂薇。詹姆斯巴恩斯，很高兴认识你。”

 

史蒂薇是在陌生α信息素中苏醒的。

这是万用信息素Ω款，人工合成的替代品，用于突发性发情的急救医疗用途。史蒂薇嗤笑了一下，要是这玩意早日进入大众市场，自己也不会靠副作用一大堆的抑制剂过活了。只需要像现在这样戴着透明呼吸罩，吸进纯氧与信息素的比例混合物，安安静静地躺着就能渡过发情期。这让她萌生了出院后竞选当地议会议员的想法，以推行万用信息素的平价化。但很快插在胳膊上针管里的镇定剂又让她幻想自己正躺在某个黄金海滩的躺椅上。直到詹姆斯与山姆推门进来。

“我操……”现在的样子不适合见人，史蒂薇不自觉脱口骂出声并想坐起来。然而身下的发情体液导管和吸收棉又将她固定在床上。她扭了两下，发现不可能逃脱，就自暴自弃地重新躺倒在床上。

“我猜你们已经认识了？”尴尬的气氛有些叫人窒息，史蒂薇试图开启一个话题。

“真漂亮，史蒂薇，你养小宠物居然都瞒着我。”三人沉默了一会，山姆才开口。

“他不是……”“我不是宠物。”

詹姆斯抢在史蒂薇前面说。

“我们是一对。”然后詹姆斯补充道。

空气温度似乎降到冰点，史蒂薇感觉自己胳膊上的汗毛都立了起来。她疲惫的眼睛蓦地睁大望着詹姆斯，然后又看看山姆的反应。出乎意料地，山姆没有冲上来揍她或詹姆斯中的任何一人，那双原本眯缝着、透着怀疑和焦虑的眼睛突然缓和了起来，面部肌肉松弛，她甚至还揉了揉詹姆斯的那头长发。

史蒂薇现在没心情管山姆那个贱笑的样子，她依旧沉浸在詹姆斯毫无预兆的第三次告白当中。老天，她费了多大功夫才淡忘这个年轻人涨红的脸和紧紧揪着裤子边沿的手，现在詹姆斯的话又让那种说不清的感情重现了。她本想像之前那样板着脸，然后告诉他让他出门去，让他不要再出现在自己和自己朋友山姆面前。但她做不到。她还记得自己发情期时想要的东西，她想要詹姆斯，她甚至为了去够远处的那件詹姆斯的外套而从沙发上滚下来；但那种疼痛在强烈费洛蒙的影响完全没有什么作用，她在地板上挣扎着扭动，不时停下来感受地砖的冰凉，天知道那段距离花了她多少时间。她记得当她拿到外套时哭了出来，她将自己埋在其中呼吸着詹姆斯的味道，同时疯狂地自慰，一直到自己昏睡过去。苏醒、自慰、昏厥，她就这样重复着这些事情，忘记了工作，甚至忘记了进食。等她再醒过来已经躺在医院的床上，伴以剧烈的头痛以及阴道针刺一般的疼：她过于疯狂的动作抓伤了自己。所以她不知道该怎样反驳詹姆斯，不善说谎的她只好闭上了嘴，紧紧地抿着嘴唇，瞪着跟山姆莫名其妙就打好关系的詹姆斯。

山姆很快就离开了。护士进来换了一次药，詹姆斯在自称男友并没有遭到史蒂薇制止后没有回避，只是侧过一边脑袋。换到阴道那里的棉花时碰到了伤口，史蒂薇嘶嘶地吸气，詹姆斯立刻回过头后瞬间变成了一个巨大的西红柿，他恢复偏过头不看伤处的位置，一点点挪到史蒂薇身边，然后手指轻轻碰了碰史蒂薇的手。

史蒂薇没有看他，也没有说什么。

于是他将手掌覆在史蒂薇的手背上：史蒂薇的手很凉，詹姆斯心想。

“罗杰斯小姐，请准备好，现在我要给比较严重的地方上药了，请忍耐一下。“护士小姐抬头说。

詹姆斯感觉自己的大拇指被握住了，随着史蒂薇吸气的时机被握紧的力道就大一些，直到詹姆斯都觉得发痛。但他让史蒂薇握着他，她想用多大力气都没问题。

 

完


End file.
